PMD2: Around and Around We Go
by animatedrose
Summary: Do you think it's weird when you're confused by a trap in a giant room and you still keep stepping on the Confusion Trap over and over? Chiko sure thinks so when her partner falls into this predicament...over and over and over!


Once again, another strange but funny story inspired by my PMD2: Time game. How weird is it that you're in a huge room while you're confused and you continue to step on the Confusion Trap over and over and over? Pretty weird for me! Hope you like the story!

PMD2: Around and Around We Go

"Cynder, hurry up! We're nearly there!" a young Chikorita called.

"Coming, Chiko!" a Cyndaquil replied, racing back to her side. "How much longer?"

"One more floor. You're not _scared_, are you?" Chiko teased.

"N-n-no!" Cynder stuttered, shaking his head. "I'm f-f-fine! Let's g-go!"

Chiko simply laughed as she led the way through the dungeon. Team Ashes was going through Surrounded Sea on a mission to take down a rogue Gligar. Chiko, a human girl turned into a Pokemon, was the leader of this team and best friend of Treasure Town's local scaredy-cat, Cynder...or _former_ scaredy-cat. After beating Darkrai, the Cyndaquil's little nickname finally vanished.

They entered a larger room and saw the stairs on the other side of it. Cheering, the duo ran for it...and didn't make it. The moment Chiko rested her foot on the ground, she started spinning at high speed. When she finally got knocked off by her partner, she was too dizzy to walk or see straight. She stumbled around blindly.

"Cynder, help!" she cried.

"I c-c-can't! Too dizzy!" she heard Cynder say from somewhere off to her right.

"Ugh...I'm getting sick!" the Chikorita groaned, collapsing to the ground. _Eating two Apples instead of one was a really bad idea,_ she thought. Then she realized that the dizzy feeling was gone. Shakily getting up, she smiled. "Cynder, let's go!"

"Can't...stop...spinning!" he wailed.

She turned and watched, her jaw dropping as she saw his predicament. Once he'd finally get off of the trap, he'd stumble around before accidentally stepping on it again, making himself even dizzier than before. This continued over and over and over.

Finally, she reached out with her vines and grabbed him. Pulling him away from the trap, she started toward the stairs when she felt the ground spin beneath her feet. _Oh no, not again!!_ In seconds, the duo was stumbling around all over again. Cynder kept stepping on the trap again and again while Chiko struggled to reach the stairs.

Finally getting to them, Chiko fell down them and both Team Ashes members appeared in front of their target, Gligar. Still dizzy, Cynder unleashed Fire Blast and beat it in one hit. Collapsing in exhaustion, Chiko pulled out her badge and sent them home. They appeared, still dizzy, in front of Wigglytuff and Chatot.

"Friends, friends! I missed you!" Wigglytuff cried. "But why are you spinning in circles?"

"I _hate_ Confusion Traps!" Chiko yelled.

"Indeed, we all do," Chatot nodded. "Now off to bed with you. Dinner would be a bad idea for you two right now. Good night!"

"Good night, friends! Sweet dreams!" Wigglytuff cried, waving as he and Chatot returned to the guild.

Dragging themselves down the steps and into their beds, Team Ashes fell asleep almost instantly. The bad thing was that their dreams involved spinning too! _If I ever find out who built those traps and put them in dungeons, I'll kill them. I will!_ Chiko vowed, waking up in the middle of the night.

"...I'm still dizzy..." Cynder said.

Chiko simply stared in shock. "Um...okay?"

"Just thought you should know,"

"...Okay..."

"...Night, Chiko."

"Night, Cynder."

The following morning involved Cynder complaining that the world around him was spinning out of control. Everyone simply stared as the Chikorita dragged her bound and gagged partner through Treasure Town later that day, saying something about him needing to be taught a lesson for freaking everyone out. They headed toward the beach and the last thing Treasure Town heard of them was a loud scream and a splash. Then silence...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. My arm hurts from getting a blood test, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Blame the hospital for stealing one tube of my blood. Damn bloodsuckers... Please review!


End file.
